Hellsing HighSchool!
by Azuna
Summary: AU. highschool, yes you herd me highschool. Alucard is the Resident Goth, Seras the Transfer student, Integra the student counceil prez, Pip the playboy, Walter the princple and more! AlucardSeras! sucks at first but gets better '
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing High School

By Azuna

Hey pplz! I'm back and even though I have yet to finish any other stories or undated any of them I have started yet another one. This one combining Hellsing and everyday(ok not everyday but u get my point, I mean, what could be normal when alucard has anything to do with it?) HIGHSCHOOL!

Anyway here are th characters, their parts and their ages.

New Transfer Student: Seras Victoria, 16 years old

Resident Goth: Alucard, 17 years old

Class President: Integra Wingates, 17 years old

Resident Party Animal/Playboy: Pip, 17 Years old

Brainiac Who Hangs Out In The Library: Helena, 15 years old

Hard Core Catholic From Rival School: Alexander Anderson, 18 years old

Principal: Walter, uhhhhh, old

Disclaimer: I own nothing so leave me alone

anyway, on with th Story!

oh and BTW, don't kill me, Seras doesn't have red eyes here, but at th same time not th sky blue from before, I kinda tried to combine th two versions as well as mix longer hair and a gothic twist to it, Alucard will at no time have long hair( I like it better short n to his shoulders), Integra will not be known as a hellsing since that will be th name of the school and she doesn't own the school like she did the manor sooo ... yea, plus I won't be putting any extra effort into accents ceot fer Seras cuz this is taking place in america an shes from england and yadda yadda yadda, I'm rambling afd giving shit away. No major changes have been made to any other characters... yet...

Believe me I like th red eyes better but it didn't fit th story too well... don't ask

Chapter One:

New Beginnings

Somewhere in London a teenage girl named Seras Victoria was laying on her bed upside down staring intently at th TV in front of her and a black controller in her hand. She wore black pajama pants and a red tank top. Multiple piercings lined her ears and black eyeshadow and eye liner around her eyes without overdoing it. Her skin was naturally pale and smooth. Her hair was a golden blond that went down to her mid back and a slight spike effect with black tips on her bangs and hair. Her eyes a dark blue eyes seemed even darker thanks to th makeup. Though if you take away all the piercings and black she looked almost innocent. That is until she smiled and revealed a set of pearly white fangs. Her friends called her "The British Bloodsucker" and Seras wore th title proud. She has the biggest obsession with vampires after all.

"Take that your bloody asshole!" yelled as she continued to play BloodRayne II. Not at all paying attention as her father came into the room. "Uhh Seras?" "Yea pop?" "I finally got that promotion" "k pop" "we are going to be re-located for it though" "k pop" "to America" "k pop" "next week" "k pop" "well that's all, I'll leave you to your video game now" "k pop". Five minutes and a thousand corpses later did it actually dawn to her. "WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

A Week and a half later

Ever have one of those days when you completly dread th next so you somehow think that by getting high off sugar, caffeine, and music that maybe, just maybe, that the next day will stay far, far away as long as you keep today alive? No? Well that was Seras' logic yesterday about 11 o'clock last night.

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" screamed the alarm clock as Seras jerked awake in her new bed. Groggily she turned over and looked at what time it was. 8:26. She blinked a few times before the time actually occurred to her. "SSSHHHIIIITTTT" Seras yelled at the top of her lungs as she went into Rush Mode Omega. A.K.A. get all mourning shit done and get th hell outta here NOW!

Quickly taking a shower, put on th outfit she put out before hand , eat, and get her school stuff together Seras was out the door and running like her life depended on it. Which it might as well be. Since her dad is a cop and all, he isn't exactly the nicest fellow out there when it came to being late, especially for school. "Dammit!" Seras yelled and ran faster.

Now running along side tall walls surrounding the school, her head bent downward and not watching where she was going, hence why she ran straight into the man in front of her. Falling back onto her ass Seras quickly got up and ran past him and into th school grounds muttering and apology and mentally yelling at herself for being so clumsy.

Meanwhile the man she ran into stood still, as if unaffected at all at what had just transgressed. He was about 6 and ½ feet tall with a pale complection and dark tresses. He wore a back tee-shirt along with black pants and combat boots. He also wore a studded silver belt and bracelet, black nail polish, multiple chains around the neck and belt, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Re-adjusting the bookbag on his shoulder he casually strode into the school. A grin set on his face.

Seras was still had finally stopped running as she entered the main office and was now waiting for the lady behind the desk to give her her schedule and a late pass after explaining what happened. While she was waiting middle aged man came out of the principal's office carrying a folder and a few loose papers. "Good Mourning Ms. Seras Victoria , I am the principal of this school Mr. James Walter. I have your schedule and pass right here, if you would just wait a moment while we get a student down here to show you around your can be on your merry way. Welcome to Hellsing High my dear." and with that he extended his hand to her in which Seras took and shook with a firm grip much like his own. "It's good to be here" she said and took the papers and sat down.

Moments later a tall man wearing black came into the office and stood expectantly at the lady behind the counter who wasn't doing her job and was now chatting on the phone with someone. Seconds past before she actually caught site of him. " ohh Betty, lemme call you back in a bit another student is here... kay.. Buh bye" she hung up the phone and looked at th man " Late again Alucard? Integra will rip your head off one of these days" she said while she started getting a late note together. "I don't really care about her, she may be my cousin but I don't have to heed her every word and ask her to go take a piss" "now Alucard watch your language before I write you up a detention"

Right before the man could reply another young man came through the door. This one had a long light brunet braid loosely around his neck and an eyepatch over his left eye for reasons unknown to Seras. He casually walked up to the counter, he had a slight pout on his face "what did I do this time, I've been good for the past two weeks! Am I in trouble for something th-" No Pip, surprisingly your not in trouble. You're here to show this young lady around the school, she's new here. Her name is Seras Victoria. She already has her schedule so off with you two."

Seras had stood with all her things somewhere in the middle of the women's speech and was ready to go. "Oh and Seras here is you locker number and combo before I forget. Have a good day." Taking the piece of paper from the women's hand. As she left the room with Pip she had failed to notice as Alucard watched her from the corner of his eye the entire time, an insane smirk resting seemingly permanent on his face.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's been so looooooooooonnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg! lol like I sadi before it's been forever since I last wrote a fanfic and like all my stories the first is short so have no fear the next one WILL be longer... I think. And as always I'm making this up as I go so send any ideas you want and I'll think about putting them in.

and no matter what, this WILL be a alucard/Seras fic so don't even TRY to change that! Lol anyway gtg gatta watch adult swim laterz!

_The Nights Angel _

_-Azuna_


	2. Chapter 2

Hellsing High School

By Azuna

ok, lets get this one thing straight. My tying in general is fucked up and I was tired when I wrote the first chapter. At the moment I didn't give a rat's ass for spelling. That said since basically every review was based on it lets continue the story.

Hee hee never mind that note I just got some reviews that don't have to do with spelling

_Different child - _heh, awesome well here it is

_VampHex - _I'm in highschool myself, plus I'm a lazy ass bitch. I'll type fast. But thinking of ideas and actually typing them? Months on end at times (check any other fic I wrote...yea... I gatta get back to those lol)

_Frozen Tenchi - _writing

_Freak0515 - _lol I love it too, it's a lot easier to relate to, especially for the teen fans of Hellsing! GO US! lol

_Dagger1211 - _true h/s fics do relate to the 'normal' world... but what in all seven hells is normal with either me of with Alucard around? NOTHING I TELL YOU! -goes into insane fite of laughter-

_DocockWolfGirl17 - _yea! Go me! I'm on my way of writing an awesome story! lol

_Ed The Goth/Punk Chick - _awesome dude (I call everyone dude... habit I picked up lol) A/S stories are DA BOMB! gatta love em lol. And as fer the asap part. Like I said earlier. Look at my other stories, their still on hold fer months on end! Ohh I'm so evil to my viewers lol.

_Vampiric Seras Victoria -_ thank you and good night! (Lame I know but ohh well)

_Alucard's Princess -_ I hate that pairing too. But I don't hate Integra (strange) maybe it's becasue even though she's awesome I definitely don't think she'll be a match fer Alucard. GO SERAS!

_Nanashi-Reikon - _heh, more like 40 goth 10 punk and 50 -evil glint in eye- hee hee hee. I live in union county nj, wont tell you what town though.

_AttackingHentaiChibiLoveFluff - _uhhh ok... this isn't a pip/alucard fic, it's a Alucard/Seras fic...

_NightMistrisX09 - _update: complete

_Seiryuu-san - _glade you like it, I know I love A/S too -squeels-

_KitsuneSam - _-salutes back- TO THE DEVOTED FANS OF ALUCARD AND SERAS! heh I'm hoping this chapter is better, I always think my starts suck then the story gets better as it comes

NOTE TO ALL!

Do not worry at all, though this fic is mainly made to reflect 'normal' life... dosent mean I'll twist it up some how in the end -evil grin-

Disclaimer: I. own. nothing.

(--) - A/N

'–' - thought

"–" - speak

* * *

Hellsing High School

Chapter Two

The two teens had just left the office and for the first time took and actual look at each other. 'Pip' was a few inches taller then her and looked to be in shape. He wore a loose white t-shirt and baggy jeans that showed his boxers some. He seemed laid back as he casually looked her up and down as well. But unlike her he had a perverted glint in his eye as it settled on her breasts, hips, and legs for a rather long time each.

"Ahem" said Seras before extending her hand to the guy. "My name is Seras Victoria. I just moved here form England. And you are...?" she said trying to be as polite as possible. Taking her hand and planting a smooth kiss on it he replied "I am Pip Bernadette. It is a pleasure to meet you" and with that he did an elaborate bow and Seras wiped her hand on her dark jeans while he wasn't looking directly at her. 'Flirt' Seras thought dryly as pip stood and continued to check out her body.

Clenching her fists and mentally telling her self to not kill the guy she said as politely as possible, "Now, if you wouldn't mind lets get on with this tour. I am quite interested to see how the layout is like and how different it is from England." 'Liar' her mind snapped again as she closed her eyes and her eyebrow started to twitch. "Huh? Oh yea c'mon" he said motioning her to fallow.

-1 hour later-

After touring four floors worth of school 'not pleasant', getting kicked out of several classes 'that's normal' and slapped Pip across the face at the end for grabbing her ass 'saw it coming'. Seras was now wondering the halls of her own accord. Best thing about being new, you can wonder the halls with the excuse of not having good navigational skills and forgotten her way around. Bad parts of that A) teacher might run into you and get Pip to come and show her around again 'no thanks' and B) the teacher themselves escorting you to class.

And Seras being Seras she chose to sneak around using the little skills she got form her dad to make sure she is undetected till lunch then head home 'Dad only sad I had to show up at school and not immediately leave. Well I didn't immediately leave, I stayed for lunch' Seras continued to mentally laugh and momentarily not pay attention to where she was going and turned the corner...

..and continued to walk right into someone else.

'Bloody Hell!' thought Seras as she was re-acquainted with Mr. Floor. Above her she herd someone starting to laugh. Seras' eyebrow twitched. 'Ohhh heeeellllll no! That bastard did NOT just mock me by laughing. Hell NO! That mother-fucker is in for a bitch slap from hell when I get u-' Seras' mental ranting was interrupted when a hand invaded her line of vision.

"Why don't I help you up, wouldn't want to get that outfit of yours dirty would we? There are so very few around here that appreciate the colors of darkness"

Seras' head shot up only to find the guy from the office, Alucard, standing before her hand extended and waiting for her to accept his invitation. Growling slightly Seras stood on her own and started to dust herself off. Taking notice for the first time to the outfit she was wearing. 'Bloody hell, no wonder that Pip kid was being to perverted'

Seras was sporting a tight black low cut tee shirt. A silver gothic cross hung nicely from her neck as well as a spiked choker. Dark blue, almost black flare jeans adorned her legs and waist accompanied by a studded belt and chain. A 2-row studded bracelet on one wrist and about eight intertwining jelly bracelets adorned the other. Silver hoop earnings hung from her ears and to top it off black leather combat boots with a three inch heel.

'Alucard' started to chuckle darkly and Seras glared at him. " I don't think we've been properly introduced yet" Alucard said. Seras tried to look into his eyes only too see red/yellow sunglasses blocking her view. "My name is Alucard, and you are?" he said while smirking. ' oh no not another flirty guy.' "I never said I cared who you are. Now move!" and with that Seras tried to go around him only to have him step directly in front of her again. Growling lightly she tried to go around again only to get the same results. This continued for a good five minutes till Seras has had enough.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Seras as Alucard had an insane smile on his face. Seras tried again to go around him again only to have him step in front of her again. Seras opened her mouth to yell but all of a sudden in a blur she one arm wrap around her waist and another around to cover her mouth. Panic had risen within her as she felt herself being pulled somewhere quickly.

Her eyes that had unknowingly closed opened and she saw that she was in a broom closet of sorts 'bloody hell...?' Looking at the small slither of light underneath the door she saw several shadows come in front of it then leave soon after. 'Who the hell was that" "probable Alucard. I swear theat once I get my damned hands on that bastard I'll-" "calm down integra I don't think it was him. The voice was feminine like a girl's" "urg fine lets go" A minute or two went by and all was quiet. It was now that she remembered that she was being held here.

Noticing the man behind her had slightly slackened his grip on her mouth she opened her mouth as wide as she could and swiftly bite down on the hand. A slight hiss of pain was herd before a familiar dark chuckle. "So.. You into that kinda thing eh? Next time we meet remind my to bring the whips and handcuffs. And you've pierced my skin, looks like we've got a vampire on our hands now" Seras quickly let go of the hand and turned around the face her captor as he released her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Seras nearly screamed but remembered to keep her voice down now knowing there are people not to far away in the hallway. "I'm pretty sure that I'm Alucard. Still don't know who you are yet. Care to tell me?" Seras let out a small scream of frustration as she tried to leave the small ramped area. Only to me brought back into the arms that had brought her there to begin with.

"Let me go now!" "Not until you tell me your name" "Alucard!" "No, I'm pretty sure that's my name, keep saying it though, I like how it rolls off your tongue" "Asshole!" "Which is easily accessible from my position" " Bastard!" "Yep that's me" "Let me go this in stint!" "Name first then I'll let go" "Let Go!" "Name please" "Son of a Bitch!" "Probable" "Let go or I'll scream!" "Go ahead, that just might turn me on more then your struggling"

Seras immediately stopped all struggle and movement as she now registered the feel of something poking into her lower back. Her face paled before continuing to struggle twice as hard with renewed reason. "Ah ah ahhh, now that won't do. Your not rubbing against me anymore. That's easily fixed though" said Alucard before tightening his grip on her waist and arms, brining her back against him.

"All you have to do is tell me your name and I'll let go" Alucard whispered into her ear as he bent down sightly, letting his ebony hair touch her check and neck. She can practically see it as he started to slowly lowered his head to her neck, mouth open, ready to bite her similar to the way she had him before. Minus the pain she had inflicted.

"Seras"

Alucard stopped his descent to her neck. "Hmm?" "Seras Victoria, that is my name, now let me go" Alucard didn't move and for a moment Seras thought she might still be in trouble until the same dark chuckle came to her ears and now reverberated throughout her back. "Alright then miss Seras Victoria. I guess I'll have to let you go now. Damn, and right before it got really good too" and with that Alucard's arms slowly dropped from her form and she all but ran from the embrace.

Seras opened the door and walked out of the broom closet fallowed closely by Alucard. Quickly gaining distance between the two she hurried off to find a girl's bathroom. No doubt it looks like she was just in a broom closet making out like crazy. Which is only half-way true. The latter not being the truth.

Finding one ten feet from the closet she herd Alucard chuckle and say before she closed the door. "See you at lunch... Police Girl"

* * *

Boo yea bitches I'm DONE!

Yea... I sooo lied about this chapter being longer lol

plz review, if you don't then get the original alucard to go and kill you -evil luagh-

REVIEW!

Azuna

the Night's Angel


	3. Chapter 3

1Hellsing High School

By Azuna

Review Replies

_KattyKatty887_ - lol don't worry I'm trying to get back into my fics after slacking off ferevah! Lol anyway I hope u like this chapter like th rest XD

_Angel B_. - lol thankx! XD

_May114_ - ok ok I'm going I'm going sheesh lol

_Seras Ryoko Victoria Ryoko21 _- eh?

_Anime-Queen28_ -lol aren't they awesome? XD down with th AXI PAIRING! ALL HAIL AXS! XD

_Ed the Goth/Punk Chick _- lol one: read previous response and two: so i''m forgiven now? N three: yes, definitely not enough AXS stories --

_Nanashi Reikon_ - plus I'm not the best writter to begin with XD n now I'm SUGAR HIGH! XD XD XD XD imagine my writing now...

_Vampiric Seras Victoia_ - yea I have th spell check thing but I miss a few or my computer is just stupid --'

_FrozenAngel1992 _- GO LAZY PPL! XD

_Seriyuu-san_ - -gets heart eyes an squeels also- XD

_Freak 0515_ - lol yea jus poped into my lil messed up head n I was like 'dude I gatta write this' n thnx fer th worship Xd I feel sooooooooo loved now XD anyway hope u like thins chapter too! XD

_NiteMistrix09X -_ I know right? Especially now that he's a teenager XD

_Mika Reiu _- oh hell yea GO ALUCARD! XD

_AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff _- lol no prob I knew what u ment but felt like pointing it out incase I was wrong lol XD

_Pocky-Lovah_ - I know but I just hate doing writting and having to have th main character... preppy TT and of course Alucard is going to be kinky! He's a teenager! Lol

_Docock WolfGirl_ - lol why thank you. N I don't know about you but I think Alucard would be either this pervy or even more if we ever knew him as a teen XD

Disclaimer - me own nadda

(--) - A/N

'–' - thought

"–" - speak

* * *

Hellsing High School

Chapter Three

Seras was mad. She wasn't just mad she was fucking pissed as all hell. And why might she be mad you ask? Well there are a lot of reasons at this particular time. One is when she was just about to get out of this hell Pip spotted her while classes were changing and showed her to class. Another is that class just happened to me Biology; correction: Biology with a withered up old hag bitch of a teacher. And the third... right in front of her right now.

Alucard. Sitting behind her. Either flicking perverted notes to her desk. Or crumbling her hate filled responses and tossing them at her head. Sometimes he didn't even bother with a note, second th teacher was out of the room or turned around he would just come up to my ear n whisper them to me, once he even nipped at my ear. Now if I liked him or if he was anyone else on the planet, I might have been flattered. But that's not the case. And the only thing that keeps her from not only his cock and balls as painfully as humanly possible, but then sue his ass off for sexual harassment then getting him thrown into a prism where he can get anally raped for th rest or his life.

But of course she's probably get into trouble for that, and she swore to her dad she'd stay on th good side of school at least long enough for th teachers to trust her. A little. So she had to hold off her plans of destroying Alucard and simply settle with glaring out the window and clock till the class ended.

Tick Tock.

Glare.

Tick Tock.

Crumble. Toss. Hit.

Tick Tock.

Glares harder

Tick Tock.

Rip. Scrawl. Fold. Flick.

Tick Tock

Glances. Crumbles. Glares.

Tick Tock. Rings.

Seras never ran out of a room so fast.

So after cooling down a fraction and paying a visit to her locker to ger her books for the class after lunch since she pretty much figures something else will come up n she won't be able to get out again so might as well duke it out for the rest of the day.

Walking down the crowded hallway was easy enough. Spending years perfecting the 'invisible' method does that to a girl. Either way she made it to the cafeteria without incident and even found a nice little table in the far corner of the vast room and even managed it to be in dimmed lighting. Her day was starting to look up at that aspect. She put her bag n books down before getting on line and getting her lunch. She almost dropped her trey when she got back to the table. Now who was sitting there?

A) Preps

B) Jocks

C) one fucked up asshole pervert who she is about to kill any second.

The correct answer is... C

It took every ounce of her inner strength to not slamm the trey of food over Alucard's damned head and proceeded to put her tray as far away from him as possible without being directly in front of him while taking her stuff with her. She sat down and started eating her lunch hoping that he wouldn't talk to her.

She really hated today.

And someone obviously hated her because her wish of silence was not heeded because not even two seconds into her meal he spoke. "Looks like I have you in a lot of classes. I woulda thought you were younger then me but whatever. Oh Gym should be very fun. I can't wait to see you stretch and sweat. Hmmm. Oh yea I can see it all now."

Seras' head shot up and looked on with a mixture of both shock and panic as she saw Alucard casually looking through her schedule and even making notes on it. "Give that back!" Seras half yelled as she dove for the piece of paper. Just as her fingers reached the edge of the piece of paper Alucard picked the paper up and lifted it over his head, making Seras crash head first into his torso. "Well I could tell you were into me but you really don't have to tackle me to the ground"

Seras could only picture the damned smirk on his face as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks and was mentally thanking anyone who would listen that there weren't many people in the lunchroom yet. "YOU JERK!" since her legs were still on th other side of the table she used her fist to crash down onto Alucard's groin.

Alucard immediately let go of the paper and went to cup his crotch in hopes to ease the pain that was just caused. While he was busy with that Seras quickly picked up the paper, grabed her books, bag and cup of fries and got the hell out of there.

A few minutes and a cup of fries later you can find Seras still pissed off stalking the halls to her next class. Which is Drawing class. 'Thank you!' Seras mentally shouted as she walked into the class. The teacher wasn't there so she just found a seat in the back n made herself comfortable.

After putting her books down she noticed her schedule still clutched in her hand. Wincing as she noticed one nail tore through the paper n sliced into her own hand slightly she let go of the paper and sucked on her palm a bit to stop th bleeding.

A few seconds later the bleeding stopped and Seras wiped her palm to her shirt to get rid of the spit still on it. Then she picked up her schedule once more and analyzed what kind of damage Alucard made to the helpless piece of paper. She immediately regretted it. Seras' face turned red with anger and embarrassment as she read over the notes and perverted pictured the asshole left her. Quickly she took out a piece of paper and copied her schedule down, periods, teachers, time, room, copied all that down on a and immediately threw the old one away. But not before tearing it up into tiny little pieces. Still slightly pissed Seras took out a piece of notebook paper and started to doodle on it. Not really paying any attention to what she was sketching until the teacher made and entrance and looked over her shoulder at her work.

"Those are beautiful eyes miss. You must be Seras Victoria. I got a letter from your old art teacher and I can now see why she praises you so. Excellent work!" The sound of the other woman's voice jolted Seras out of whatever dreamland she was previously captivated in as she noticed what she had drawn.

A pair of demon eyes stared back at her from the otherwise blank piece of paper. They were stuck in an eternal state of leer. They were frightening at first glance Seras felt comfortable and calmed by the intense gaze the pair of eyes provided. The anger she previously had ebbed away as she took some color pencils and finished the job. 'Red... the eyes should be red...' after a few moments the eyes were completely done in great detail. Seras smiled , "I like it" she said to herself has she tucked it away into a folder for later.

Not even a moment later students started piling into the room as the bell signaling the next period erupted throughout the hallway. Seras gave a quiet sigh of relief when she saw that Alucard wasn't in this class and turned to pay attention to the teacher, not quite noticing the stares she got from the guys and the glares she got from the girls.

As class was being let out Seras took her time getting ready to go since her nexy class was not that far away from here and could make it no matter what. She was just slinging her bookbag over her shoulder when a boy came up to her. " uh hi. Your name is Seras right? I'm Adam. And I was kinda wondering if I could... walk you to your next class?" As Seras was about to say no she looked at Adam and er heart practically melted. The guy looked soooooo adorable! His blonde hair was short and straight, he had light blue eyes looked liked a child's as he stared down at her slightly scared of rejection. He wore a dark blue t-shirt that advertised some sort of sport team and his jeans were loose but not loose enough so show anything.

A smile came to her face as she answered "sure" and with that a brilliant smile came to his face. As Seras walked around the desk to him he asked "so, uh, what IS your next class exactly?" he said with a small nervous chuckle. Still smiling she answered him while hooking her arm into his. "It's World History. Just down the hall." " alright then lets go!" and with that they left th room, unaware of a pair of red eyes watching from the shadows.

* * *

it's done, there another chapter finally completed! 

GAAAHHHHHHH n yea I know it took me forever to actually remember to write another chapter but oh well, if I get enough u'll get another a hella lot sooner an maybe even longer XD

The Nights Angel

Azuna


	4. Chapter 4

1Hellsing High School

By Azuna

Review Replies

_Nanashi-Reikon - __lol true but I don't get my writing done by amount of sleep usually, I do it when I feel like it and get off my lazy blonde ass lol(and if your thinking it, no I'm not fat nor a stick -shivers- stick ppl are scary_no offence  
_Denekrad - _I"M SRY I'M SRY I'M SRY!!! -cries- I didn't mean to take too long, I really didn't but this led to that then school started again then all of a sudden only an hour a day on th computer -cries- I'M SRY!!!! oh n thnx fer th hero comment hope you think this chapter is worth th wait XD  
_Moronic Irony - _and what's wrong w/ Alucard being a kinky boy? Nada that's what lol and about the jealousy, ohhhhhhh yea_** lmao**  
Yumenori -_ what? Crotch? Dick? Penis? The male population's one treasure that's been useful since the stone age? Don't worry bout decency here I sure as hell don't -evil laugh-  
_AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff - _lol I'll do my best XD... I think o.O  
_BlackPanzer - _-bows- thank you an I do what I can, how good it is depends on how sugar high I was XD  
_EdThePunkGothChick - _evil is awesome, and yea... about the century updating thingie... yea... about that... eh heh heh lmao  
_Nine Tailed Vixen - _I'M SRY!!!! plz forgive me it's just that alot's been happening and w/ only an hour a day on th computer, plus no new ideas of motivations... yea lol I'M SRY!!! lol  
_Draculina17_ - oh. fucking. well. you don't like it, go to another story  
_Anime-Queen46 - _oh hell yea he is XD  
_VamHex - _sry dude, thing is w/ me, updates always take forever, I almost forgot about this fanfic site altogether really, got addicted to myspace o.O sry  
_Schwarze Tranen - _thnx and my sp/gramur suck no matter what, even if I do proof read and get it edited lol. Yea an I think either someone came up w/ a symular idea not long after or stole my idea lol oh well  
_Remelious -_ -hugs- THANK YOU!!! wheee lol ur awesome dude I love yea. I plan to include more characters as the story goes on and such so don't worry, it's still only day one of hellsing high going into day two. Plenty o time. and one more thing. If it's for the sake of comedy, there is no such thing as too pervy lol.  
_Dagger1211_ - thank you, and isn't annoying ppl fun? Lol and as for Alex, I haven't quite decided yet, most of my stories I just pull out of my ass as I go so I don't even know yet lol  
_Plastic'Smile -_ thank you for not bashing th typing I felt sooo unloved and considered stopping my stories lol but you understand how perfectionist suck ass and should die yay! XD  
_Nessie - _Integra will be seen more and more I'm sure, she's Alucard's cousin and the Student Council Persident. So yea, kinda hard to avoid(no offence) integra is cool and all but I prefer AxS, but it's cool you like AxI, I respect that  
_DocockWolfGirl17 - _yea I prefer long hair, but not past th color bone, then it gets a bit weird to me. Lol anyway w/ Adam, he's basically a fill in character for now, don't know what I'll do later so yea... and about Alucard, yea he's a vampire so yea, I didn't forget to add that in and probable future gore to go w/ it XD  
_Seiryuu-san - _yea lots of cussing but then again I cuss a lot and th ppl around me cuss alot(in jokeative manner) so me an cussing go well. I'll try to cut down a lil for your sake tho. But as a forwarning. If I'm sugar high when I write, then I'll be both bouncing off the walls AND cussing my ass off lol  
_Vampire-Shades- _I don't think I made Seras that bitchy, I seriously didn't. And if your talking about the whole punch to the crotch thing it was only because she couldn't kick him lol and w/ Seras being naive, don't worry I plan to work that in... I think lol but anyway I'll work on it k  
_The No Name Queen - _Pervy Alucard and little miss Seras? Gym Partners? Of gosh no never!! -insane evil laugh-  
_Sea2209 - _lol I NEVER update soon lol sry  
_Mika Rieu - _lol he's a vampire, ha can live  
_Nagini the Moon Goddess -_ oh and jealousy there shall be -evil laugh-and yes Alucard is a Vampire, thought I hinted that enough with the whole 'eyes peering from the walls' line, oh well. But yea he is. An you drew a pic? That's a damn good idea, I should do that when I get the chance XD  
_MideNiteLite - _sry, I know I know I know, I take forever, I'm sry!!! XD  
_BeckyKai4Ever - _yup the bloodsucking bastard him self lol  
_Mickiy - _flames suck major ass and should all parish into the deepest darkest corners of hell itself lol  
_FanLover -_ lol ok ok ok thnx  
_Demonic Silence _- lol so have I, I actually completely forgot about it until I started getting reviews for it again  
_Demonic Shewolf_ - done  
_GladePheonix_ - thnx  
_Oro4 _- don't worry you wont see him much he's just there to make alucard jealous... _for now XD lol  
Ivory Kayoko_ - -hugs the hell out of you- I LOVE YOU!! XD  
_Daughter of the Black - _lol good thing I was almost done with the chapter when I got your comment then '  
_Sabaku no Kuri _– lol I actually forgot about all my fanfics but you reminded me thanks. I hope this chapter is worth the wait  
Disclaimer - me? Own anything? Oh gracious no!

(--) - A/N

'–' - thought

"–" - speak

* * *

Hellsing High School

Chapter Four

It was now the end of the day and Seras was walking home. The rest of her classes went smoothly because Pip wasn't in any more of her classes and Alucard didn't show up for any of them. A smile tugged at her lips at the thought of the red eyed pervert. But she shook her head violently, erasing the thoughts.

As she walked down the sidewalk home, her ipod playing Disturbed at a level that she can still hear everything around her, the sound of a loud motor caught her attention. As the noise got closer she immediately recognized it as a street bike. Her eyes turned to get a glimpse of it only to see it slow down next to her, keeping with her own walking speed. 'Aw shit' Seras thought before speeding up only to have the rider speed up the bike as well. 'Shit' and with that last thought Seras sped off, running at full sped, turning corners and running down alleyways. About and hour and a half later Seras found herself out of breath underneath a bridge.

"Finally... lost... him..." Seras gasped out in-between breathes. "Lost who"? Came a voice behind her startling Seras enough to fall into the river. But right before she hit the water she felt a sudden jerk that held her just centimeters above the cold icy depths turning her head ever so slightly she found Alucard there holding her by her backpack, an evil smirk on his handsome features. 'What the fuck? Where the hell did THAT thought come from?' she thought as he started to speak. "Well what an interesting position we have here. You hanging there with no hopes of getting up unless I pull you up and me having no intention of pulling you up until I get proper ... persuasion" he said with a smirk, and Seras glared back. This continued for a while, he smirked, Seras glared, he smirked, Seras glared, he smirked and oh my god can you believe it Seras glared again!

"Fine then" Alucard said then slowly started to loosen his hold on the strap. Seras' eyes widened as she saw this and couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth. "NO! STOP! I GIVE! I GIVE! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T. LET. GO." Alucard tightened his grip and his smirk widened. "Anything?" Seras immediately regretted it and sought to mend her mistake. "Not that you sick pervert" "but you said _anything_" "ALMOST anything but that" "but you said anything" "anything that's not x rated, embarrassing or perverted in any sense" "but that takes the but out of everything" "I don't care" "fine." And with that Alucard started to loosen his grip once more. Seras' nose was already in the ice cold water before another jerk brought her back on land and into the arms of Alucard himself, grinning like usual.

"How about this" he began with a grin as he made eye contact with the girl in his arms. "How about you go out on a date with me this Saturday night to a place of my choosing and before you answer let me remind you that I can easily push you into the river like you about to go a few minutes ago." He Smirked, Seras glared, he smirked, Seras glared, this continued for a couple more minutes until she finally spoke. " Have I told you how much I hate you yet?" "No, but it's always good to know that you care" "hating is caring?" "In some sadistic term it is" "charming" "very, and you answer is?" Seras stared glared at him one last time before closing her eyes and taking a breath and letting it out slowly she looked back at Alucard and silently questioned her sanity. "Yes"

Alucard smirked and loosened his hold on her without letting her go. "Good, now why don't we get on my bike and I can show you around town a bit and take you home, I really doubt you were remembering where you were turning and now are completely lost." Seras started at him as he gave her what seemed to be a genuine smile, debating whether she should or not and weighing her options. She could a) say no and walk around blindly for hours on end before ending up calling her father and beg him to pick her up or b) withstand and hour or two of Alucard's company and not only get home with enough time to do all her homework, eat and chill, but also get a tour of the town. Hard decision; Alucard, or getting lost, Alucard, or getting lost, once again she questioned he sanity when she made her decision. "Fine but be sure I won't hesitate to make sure you never have children if you try anything" Seras smirked as she got the satisfaction of seeing Alucard wince and mutter something along the line of "as if you hadn't already"

Taking her hand Alucard led her up the steps back to the road above. Not being able to stop the slight blush from appearing on her face Seras looked down and tried her best to hide her face with her bangs until she felt the heat start to ebb away. They reached his bike and Seras tugged her hand away and chanced looking up. Alucard was already on the bike and had it revved, patting the seat behind him and smirking. "Come, come Seras I don't bite", 'hard' Alucard said and finished mentally with a smirk. With a sigh of defeat Seras got on the bike, took the helmet that Alucard offered her and clasped her hands on the back of the seat behind her. Alucard quirked an eyebrow and simply said "it's a bit wiser to put your arms around me" "I think not" "ok your funeral but don't say I didn't warn you" and with that he sped off. That fallowed closely with Seras immediately wrapping her arms around him in an attempt to not fall and get killed, helmet or no helmet.

Minutes later they slow down at what looked like a huge shopping center withe and even bigger fountain in the center or the interchanging streets. Alucard parked the bike by the said fountain and turned to her, "this is the shopping area of town if you haven't already guessed, has everything from a dollar store to rag shop to hottopic. Only a few blocks from the school and you probably would have found that out sooner if you hadn't took so many crazy turns back there. There's a lot of food places so for those who can't stand the cafeteria food they usually stop here and go back, of go home, whichever." Seras took a good look around her; mentally noting certain laces she'd come back to check out before Alucard started up the bike again and took off.

Stopping this time in what looked like a forest Alucard spoke once again telling her the significance of the place currently at. "This is of course a forest. There are trails all over the place to those who like to jog, speed walk and ride bikes. A river and many streams run through it so it can get muddy but the best thing of all is that there's a lot of low branched trees and bushes making it very easy to find a place to be alone and intimate" saying this last part with a wink he sped off again before Seras even got the chance to yell at him. His laughter echoing throughout the trees as Seras opted to hang on for dear life.

Stopping by a worn out looking warehouse Alucard once again turned around and explained. "Don't let looks fool you this is my favorite place in the whole town and by the look of it you'll like it too. Looks like a piece of shit on the outside but it's actually a gothic club along with a arcade in the second level and below that an actual shooting gallery. There are more levels but I wouldn't suggest them. Aren't that safe and I would hate for your pretty little face to get marred." "But it looks like there's only one floor to it" "silly girl it's mainly underground. First level is the club, second is an arcade, third is a shooting gallery, forth and on is restricted area" "but you said it was dangerous, haven't you been there?" "Yes but that's because I snuck in and let me tell you unless your with me I wouldn't go down there, even if someone invites you down there _especially _if someone invites you down there" and before Seras could question him anymore he took off again.

Parking in an area that seemed of no importance he turned around and asked. "So where do you live?" "Ummmm I think its 115 Median st." "so be it" and with that Alucard started the bike one last time and headed off to the said place. Minutes later they arrived at Seras' home, she immediately dismounted and took the helmet off. She turned around and handed the helmet back to the owner. "Uh, thanks for the ride... Alucard, and for the tour too" Seras said suddenly shy but having no idea as to why. "Anytime see you tomorrow" and with that he winked at her, put on the helmet and sped off, Seras watching until he was no longer in her sight. With a sigh she turned around and headed toward her house, keys already in hand.

HomeSeras

Now inside Seras closed the door behind her and dropped her bookbag to the side before leaning up against the door staring into space. 'At first he was nothing but a perverted ass but now...' Seras mentally slapped herself before her own thoughts could go any further. She then picked up her bag once more and went up stairs to her room to start on her homework. On the way there she caught a glimpse of herself in one of the hallway mirrors and stopped dead in her tracks. Her hair was mussed up, her cheeks slightly pink and her lips forming a tiny smile that she didn't remember forming. She shook her head violently further messing up her hair but also getting ride of the faint blush and moved her lips back to a neutral expression. Walking to her room she threw her bag onto her bed and ran a brush and running it through her hair quickly to make it neat again.

Now sitting on her bed she took out her assignment pad to see what her homework was and what she wanted to do first.

Math - pg 136 15-33 odd

Science - none

English - read chapters 1-3

History - read pg 306 to 310 and answer all questions on pg 310

'Greeaat, first day of school and I'm already loaded with homework, I'm just thankful that my electives don't give any.' Deciding to do history first to get it out of the way she took out her text book and binder and set to work. Two hours later Seras was done with all her homework and just drawing in her sketchbook. Just doodling not even paying any attention to what was actually being drawn.

This continued until her dad came home. "SERAS!!" He shouted as he walked through the door. "YEA DAD?" Seras replied looking at her closed door as if he'd come in at any time. "WHERE ARE YOU?" "UP IN MY ROOM" "YOU DONE WITH YOUR HOMEWORK?" "YEA DAD GOT DONE ABOUT AN HOUR AGO, WHY?" "JUST CHECKING WE'RE GOING TO GO GET POPEYES CHICKEN FOR DINNER IN ABOUT 15 MINUTES. YOU OK WITH THAT?" "YEA DAD SOUNDS FINE I'LL BE DOWN SHORTLY"

Just then for the first time Seras looked as her sketchbook and actually saw what she had been drawing for the past hour. She had to fight shrieking as she found a pair of demonic staring back at her, fallowed closely with the handsome face of Alucard. His midnight tresses covering part of his face and his infamous smirk ever present. 'What in bloody hell was I thinking when I drew this?' Immediately closing the book and getting up and out of the room trying to think of the foods she ate today and if the school cafeteria had drugs compressed into their food.

HomeAlucard

Alucard rode back to the club he took Seras only moments ago, parking in a well hidden place he took off his helmet and got off the bike. Taking his keys and his helmet Alucard slandered to the back of the building and lifted a certain brick out of place to reveal a code pad (A/N or whatever the fuck those things are called. Those little things that have number buttons on them and lock a door or something unless you put in the right code) Effortlessly typing in the code a wall of bricks began to rise and slide to the side so that entrance was possible. Humming to a mindless tune he walking into the darkness and opened the door to and elevator. Stepping in he looked at the buttons and pressed number 5, bottom floor.

After a moments notice the doors open, revealing a dungeon like hallway. Acting like this was ordinary Alucard continued to walk down the hallway until he came to a door at the very end. Without hesitation he turned the knob and opened the door. Inside was just as dark and dreary and the hallway had been. In the center of the room was a table with a single chair at it, as he walked past it he threw his keys on the table and the helmet on the chair. Beyond that were three large armoires, all separated by a few yards each and one having a couch in from of it. And in the darkest corner of the room lay an exquisite black coffin.

Having no intention of doing the work given to him he threw the bag somewhere, not really paying attention nor caring. He made his way to the middle armoire, which had the couch in front of it. Reaching it he opened it and gazed upon the contents inside. Huge TV, multiple game stations, a stereo unit, speakers in the doors, and such little electronics. Smirking he then knelt to open the drawers to view their contents. DVDs, Games, extra controllers, memory cards, CDs, laptop, all organized for easy access. Smirking he grabbed a wireless controller and set up Devil May Cry 3. Sitting/laying on the couch he materialized a bag full of dark red liquid out of thin air, a glass came soon after.

Without hesitation he tore the packet open and poured its contents into the wine glass. After taking a graceful sip he was about to indulge in playing his game until a voice filled his head. 'Alucard, come to my office immediately' holding back a growl of irritation he then smirked at the prospect of being able to annoy the person who had voiced the command. Placing his glass on the table in the room he vanished into thin air.

Seconds later he reappeared into a bright, sophisticated office with tall windows on the opposite side of the room and a grand 18th century desk situated in front of it. A chair with it's back toward Alucard as its occupant gazed out the windows. "You called, Master?" Alucard said, sarcasm and humor mixing in his voice and dancing in his eyes. The chair abruptly swirled around as its occupant gazed heatedly at Alucard. "What is the meaning of tonight Alucard?" the voice was low but still very feminine. Power, wisdom and intelligence intertwined into every syllable. The owner of the voice was Integra Hellsing. Wearing a suite and a cigar clutched in her teeth. "My men have informed me that you have brought the new transfer student to the club tonight. You know very well that we only have it open to attract the locals over and then get them in a secluded area to finish them off? Also do I need to repeat that you're in that school so that you can blend in with the masses and get information on the whereabouts of freaks and other vampiric activity? You are not there to get a girlfriend." Her icy blue eyes glared across the room toward Alucard who simply chuckled at her words. "And here I though I was there because you missed me." He smirked "also, how do we know that she doesn't know anything? How am I suppose to find anything at all without charming her?" "And I suppose getting punched in the balls during lunch is called 'charming' now?" "Love hurts" "if anything happens to her because of your insolence your going back to that dungeon" "Whatever you say, master" his voice dripping with sarcasm as his smirk widened

Integra tched then turned her head downward to some paperwork that lay there. "You are dismissed." No sooner had the words left her lips had Alucard disappeared, presuming back t his quarters.

HomeSeras

After coming home from dinner and finishing her homework Seras laid on her bed watching a vampire movie. 'Vampires are so sexy' she thought with a smirk as she watched the male vampire charm the girl into submission. It was late at night and she was already in her PJ's. as the vampire bite into the young girl's neck Seras' own neck gave a slight tingling sensation. As her head suddenly became drowsy with sleep she closed her eyes with a single thought echoing though her mind as sleep overcame her. 'if only I could actually meet a real vampire' and with that thought she was out like a light.

On a mirror on the other side of the room a pair of blood red eyes appeared along with an insane smile to match. 'Who knows police girl, you might have already'

* * *

Took me forever I know and not as long as it should be but oh well.

I don't even remember what my muse what for this fic so if anyone has any ideas I'm all ears.

Hope you like XD

REVIEW!!

Azuna


End file.
